Just Face Reality
by sobbinglikemad
Summary: There would defiantly be blood shed at this school, and not in the way you’d like to think. [SasuSaku] [Highschool AU] [Not your normal Highschool FF]


Just Face Reality

Summary: There would defiantly be blood shed at this school, and not in the way you'd like to think.

Author's Notes: Wow. All I can say is, "Wow." I hadn't really thought I'd ever do a Naruto High School AU Fanfiction, but here it is. No it's not gonna be like the one's most of us read and think are all, "Sasuke is a jock. YAY!" So if that's what you're hoping for I can tell you right now, stop where you are.

-

**Prelude**

Uchiha Sasuke sighed quietly, running a hand through his spiky black hair. Today was just another day of school and another day of pain. He had nobody to depend on, with the exception of himself. He had been allowed to live on his own for about three months, for problems at home. It was better that way.

Slinging the tan messenger's bag over his shoulder, he headed towards the door. He wouldn't have much of a way of getting to school if he missed the bus, since he didn't have a parent to drive him anymore. "Tch. It's not like they would've anyway. Always adoring Itachi…" He muttered under his breath, letting out a well deserved sigh. Ushering himself out of the house, he walked with his hands in his pockets to the bus stop.

Upon arrival he was greeted by Naruto, a loud, clumsy ignoramus in the eyes of the Uchiha. "Good Morning, Sasuke!" He shouted loudly, a large grin washing out the normal features on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke replied back, settling his bag down on the ground. A few other students from the school stood there, as well as younger students going to the middle school. One had pointed hair, like his own, but it was a shade of brown. "Who are they?" He glared at the boy's little friends with mild interest.

One had orange hair in two stand-up-straight-seeming pigtails; the other had a runny nose that was both disturbing and agitating. "Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon; Sasuke they've been at this bus stop since the first day of school." A shadier figure announced, but Sasuke paid no mind.

The three just stared at him, mouths gaping slightly as he turned back to see if the bus was coming. It was cold and he forgot a jacket, again.

Once the bus rolled around the corner, the Uchiha picked up his bag and threw it over his head. Not bothering to wait for Naruto, he headed after the bus, climbing up the stares lazily. Many teenagers on the bus were loud and excited; Sasuke not understanding how they could be so obnoxious so early in the morning. Taking the closest available seat, next to a girl with pink hair, he sighed.

The girl let out a small fit of giggles. It wasn't everyday she had a cute boy sitting next to her; normally it was Naruto or some kid that didn't use deodorant. Sasuke turned to face her, quirking a brow. "Something funny?"

"N-nothing, nothing." She muttered back, blushing slightly at his intense gaze.

"Hn." He replied back.

Naruto was in the seat ahead, talking with Kiba about how much better ramen was the sushi, though the boy didn't really seem to care. He glanced over at Sasuke, laughing. "You have a girlfriend now, Teme?" Sasuke had been wondering how long it would take for Naruto to remember the nickname.

Sakura blushed again, trying not to shout or make a sound at Naruto. She really wouldn't mind dating a guy that had at least half a brain this semester. "No, I don't, Dobe. Shouldn't you be studying for that science test in third block?" The boy retorted, leaning back again the leather seat of the bus.

Ino snorted at the Uzumaki a few seats behind her. "Get real, Naruto. Like Sakura could snag such a guy without pay." She put her platinum blonde hair in a ponytail, smirking at the girl. Sakura glared back, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Oh can it, Ino. Like you could do much better, dating Chouji and all!" Sakura shouted back, fortunate that said boy was not on the bus.

"So what if Chouji's bigger than most people, at least he's sweet!" Ino replied, sighing.

"So you don't mind dating the laughing stock of the entire school?"

"I thought that was Naruto; or at least last I checked."

"Hey!" Naruto cut in, ready to defend himself.

As the three continued arguing, Sasuke closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair again. This was his life and he'd have to deal with it. Something was different though; somebody was missing from all the mayhem of the bus ride to school, but who? _Hinata's over there, trying not to seem suspicious. I'm sitting next to Sakura, who's fighting with Ino and Naruto. Kiba's right there…Gross._ Sasuke's thoughts stopped. He'd caught Kiba catching a whiff of his pit stains on his Gym uniform. Shuddering slightly, the Uchiha quickly closed his eyes again, so he wouldn't have to see the sight again until after P.E. or on the bus this afternoon. "Neji's missing." He announced, though nobody seemed to have heard him.

He shrugged; it didn't really matter to him whether or not they did. He only had one friend in the entire group and that was Naruto; who seemed to fit in everywhere he went. Sasuke was used to being the odd one out on most occasions, being brought up differently than most had probably effected the way he acted around other's, but he could care less. Being the life of the party was too tiring, so he left that job to Naruto. Sure, he was probably winning in the looks department, but Naruto had the personality. It didn't effect him…much.


End file.
